


Inevitability

by FanficNinja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Fights, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: 'Unable to be avoided, evaded, or escaped; certain; necessary:an inevitable conclusion. That which is unavoidable'A tale of heartbreak, love and the inevitability of growing up.





	1. Chapter One; Simmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Simmons is ready to graduate High School and has already been accepted into his dream college which is all the way on the other side of the country.

Dick Simmons smiled at the acceptance letter he held in his hands. He couldn't believe he actually got in, especially considering how stressed he was on the day of the entrance exam. Yet, he had made it. He wanted to tell everyone. This was such great news after all. He went to his phone and looked at his contacts. The first one was Grif. He was about to start a conversation _but..._ something stopped him.

Grif had been having problems deciding what he wanted to do with his life recently. It wouldn't be very nice of him to tell the Hawaiian he got accepted into his dream school and that things were looking up when things were looking so down for him. Simmons sighed and instead chose to scroll down. Donut. That should be good.

* _Simmons invited Donut to a private conversation._

Simmons: Hey Donut. Ya there?

* _Donut entered the conversation._

Donut: Yep! Heya Simmons, whats going on? :3

Simmons: well, i just wanted to tell you some good news.

Donut: oooh, what is it?

Simmons: I just got accepted into my dream school!

Donut: REALLY!? :D

Donut: Oh my gosh i'm so happy for you! ♡♡♡

Simmons: thanks Donut

Donut: THIS IS JUST SOO...

Donut: ...wait.

Donut: Does this mean we'll hardly get to see eachother anymore? :(

Simmons: Yeah... i had asked them if i could send my work from here but they said no.

Donut: awww :(

Simmons: i'm Sorry Donut.

Donut: oh no, its okay Simmons <:) This is your dream school after all! Its fine.

Donut: You can still come over for my Christmas parties though? And Halloween?

Simmons: Christmas, yes. Halloween, maybe.

Donut: ...

Donut: Oh look at me, i'm putting a damper on your day! We should be celebrating! :)

Simmons: huh?

Donut: We so need to throw a party for you! Before you go of course ;) we can invite everyone!

Simmons: Donut, are you sure? I mean, would the guys even come?

Donut: OF COURSE! :O

Donut: they're your friends Simmons! Of course they'll go!

Simmons: if you say so.

Donut stayed silent for a couple seconds, making Simmons raise an eyebrow. Donut was the type of texter to instantly reply. This meant he was thinking hard about what he was going to write. But, what could be so hard to write?

Donut: Simmons, are you going to tell Grif?

Simmons: About what?

Simmons: Me getting accepted? Because, _yeah._ Later.

Simmons: its just hes going through things and i wouldn't want to make him... _y'know._

Simmons: Feel worse then he already does.

Donut: No Simmons...

Donut: About you having a crush on him.

Simmons: Donut, we've talked about this. _Used_ to have a crush on him. 

Simmons: besides, whats the point of telling him _now?_

Simmons: it was stupid of me anyway.

Donut: No it wasn't.

Simmons: ...

Simmons: i'm going to go now.

Donut: Simmons! You can't! D:

Simmons: please Donut?

Donut: fine. But we're still throwing that party!

Simmons: right.

* _Simmons left the conversation._

Donut: I just wish you could accept your feelings...

* _Donut left the conversation._

_*Private Conversation terminated._

Simmons couldn't believe Donut had brought that up. It had been so long ago and he still remembered it. Back when they were in Primary School, Simmons had developed a huge crush on the Hawaiian and had been crushing on him all through the years. However, Grif never noticed so Simmons just kind of gave up upon getting to high school. Donut was the only one who knew. Tucker would joke about it but he didn't actually think anything was going on. That was, until Donut let it slip to him one day.

Next thing Simmons knew, he was recieveing pity from Donut **and** Tucker twenty four seven. He hated it.

He stopped feeling for Grif ages ago, but they still cared enough to bring it up. Why? He didn't understand. Tuckers never going to tell Wash how he feels so chances are he just wants some other couple to be happy. Donut on the other hand, is probably talking about it because of the fanfiction he had written that Simmons had discovered by accident a while back. He still shuddered at the memory. So much detail, so much smut...

It didn't help that after reading said fanfiction he had a dream about it, and that was the ~~best~~ worst dream he had ever had. Might even call it ~~a gift from the heavens~~ a nightmare.

Simmons put his phone away and gazed outside his window. The sun was bright and the sky was absolutely cloudless. He smiled at the sight. Today seemed like it was going to be a good day... that was until he heard a loud thump. His father. Simmons opened his bedroom door to see his father dizzily walking over to the couch. Simmons clenched his jaw and closed the door instinctively.

Simmons dad _was_ a nice man. He always had been and he loved Simmons with all of his heart. Even when Simmons mother left him, he still acted the same. Worked double the hours despite his tiredness just to put some food on Simmons plate, sometimes even not feeding himself just to keep Simmons healthy by giving him his food. Chances were, he'd be overjoyed to hear Simmons got into his dream school... but when he was like this? Definitely not. Mainly because Simmons mum had made him snap a little. He would get so sad he'd sometimes head to the bar and drink himself stupid. So much so, that he'd come home and head up to Simmons room and...

Simmons tried his hardest to forget.

He knew it wasn't his dads fault, but that didn't take the pain away. Thinking quickly Simmons opened his window and jumped out; bringing his laptop with him to finish his upcoming tests. He went to the closest house nearby of someone he knew, Wash's. When he knocked on the door Wash answered immediately. "Dads drunk again..." Was all Simmons said. Wash understood immediately and let him in.

Simmons had a hard life but... with this acceptance letter things were finally looking up. He could feel it.

 


	2. Chapter 2; Love And Help

Wash sipped his tea and looked up at Simmons. "So, um... this school. Its _really_ far away?" He asked, though he akready knew the answer. Simmons said quick words of confirmation. "Oh" Wash sighed. "Have you told anyone else yet?" He questioned, as he rested his tea cup on the table.

"Donut" Simmons firmly answered.

Wash chuckled lightly. "Well, knowing him hes already planning a party for you then" He smirked. Simmons laughed a little. "Um... so, you're still going to visit right?" He asked. Simmons nodded. "Good. I just have to say, it won't be the same without you" He said solemnly. "You are what keeps some of us in check after all..."

"I _try_ to" Simmons rolled his eyes. "But they don't listen"

"Know how that feels" Wash smiled weakly. Simmons did the same back. "We're all going to miss you. Especially Grif" Wash told. An awkward silence stood between them. "Wait, you told Donut first?" He raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, why not Grif? Aren't you too close?"

"Yeah, hes my _friend_ but... he's trying to figure things out right now. I wouldn't want to make him feel worse or anything. I might aswell just wait" Simmons stated. Wash seemed to understand that. "Besides, Donuts been anticipating this news way more then Grif has. The curiosity was practically killing him!" He lied.

"I see" Wash said, not buying it. They sat in silence for a while. "I think Sarge might cry y'know..."

"Really!?" Simmons sounded way too optimistic. "I mean... do you really think so? Like he'd miss a son?" He questioned, awfully specific. "Not that i need his approval or anything. I've already got my own dad for that" He smiled sheepishly. "Unless, wait-did he say anything to you?" Simmons leaned forward. Wash shook his head. "Ah" Simmons bit his lip. "Alright then. Not like i was hoping for anything though... nope... not at all" He chuckled lightly.

"Right" Wash shook his head sweetly.

"Dude, whats going on in he-" Tucker stopped, as he walked into the room and noticed Simmons in the room. "Fuck" He groaned.

"Tucker!?" Wash began to blush. "I told you to stay in our bedroom! Now, he knows..."

"Actually, I thought you guys were just having a sleepover. That was until you said _that_ " He informed. "Oh, and the fact that you said _'our'_ bedroom" He added. Wash facepalmed. "So, are you two in a... relationship?" Simmons blinked. Wash shook his head but Tucker nodded. "So, which is it?" Simmons raised an eyebrow.

Wash glared at Tucker. "Oh c'mon dude" Tucker groaned. "We can't keep it a secret forever"

"But its the wrong question, really" Wash reminded. "He didn't ask if we were friends with benefits, just if we were in a relationship"

"You guys are friends with benefits?" Simmons said shocked. This time, _both_ Wash and Tucker facepalmed.

\---

Donut: I just wish you could accept your feelings...

 _*Donut left the conversation_.

 _*Private Conversation terminated_.

Donut looked sad as he lowered his phone.

[What are you looking at?] Lopez asked, looking over at Donut who appeared to be frowning.

"Oh Lopez..." Donut sighed. "Simmons just doesn't understand love like i do" He said sadly.

Lopez rolled his eyes. [It took you four years to realise 'te amo' meant i love you in spanish. You're not exactly an _expert_ on love Donut...] He said flatly.

"Yeah, you're right Lopez" Donut nodded. "Sorry..." The blonde apologised. "He doesn't understand love like _we_ do" He corrected. Lopez shook his head before sitting down next to Donut; who had been on the couch. He put an arm around him. "This is just so hard Lopez!" Donut said exasperated. "Simmons loves Grif, Grif loves Simmons and i can't say anything!" He was on the verge of pulling his hair out.

[Why don't you?] Lopez asked.

"Lolo, i made a promise! You can't break a promise! That would be rude!" He told. "Simmons trusted me-"

[By 'trusted' you mean you reading his journal without permission] Lopez interrupted.

"-with the responsibility of telling no-one about his secret crush. Same with Grif. If i tell someone, what kind of friend would that make me? I'll tell you... a bad friend!" He said dramatically. Lopez groaned. "I need to set them up on a date, but how? What if i found someone that they didn't know to organise something? Then, they wouldn't be mad at me!" Donut smiled.

[But you'd still be organising that...] Lopez stated.

"Hold on Lolo, i know what to do!" Donut proclaimed, rising his phone once more and entered one of his already existing chats.

Donut: Caboose, i need your help!

Caboose: with wat cupkake mann?

Donut: i need someone loyal, do you know anyone loyal?

Caboose: CHURCH!

Donut: anyone grif and simmons _don't_ know?

Caboose: gruf and simon?

Donut: yeah :)

Caboose: oh, i kno somrun

Donut: you do? Who!?! :D

Caboose: my cousin!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since i read 'always be together in the end' i love the idea of Donut calling Lopez, Lolo. I'm sure you can tell i love that fanfic because i've referenced it and the author several times across my stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!
> 
> ~P.S. i've written a story called the only one i want or something like that (i forget :P) so be sure to check that out. I'm especially proud of it~


	3. Chapter 3; Matchmaking

Donut skipped through Cabooses backyard with a smile on his face.

Lopez walked on behind him, holding Donuts flowery backpack over his arm. The two kept going until they made it to a large tree at the far end which had a ladder leaning against it. Of which, lead to Caboose's treehouse. Donut stopped in place and turned over to his boyfriend, grinning. "Thanks so much for coming with me Lopez! It's much easier not having to carry that bag wherever I go!" He told, genuinely grateful.

Lopez sighed. [I only came _amor_ , because you and this 'Caboose' are getting too friendly. I do not trust you here alone, okay? That is the only reason. Second, you just _gave_ me your bag. I never offered] He reminded flatly. Donut shrugged, just hearing the word 'love' in there somewhere, and moved on. He began climbing the ladder and got to the top of the tree. His foot slid a little on one of the branches, but he kept his grip on tight and didn't fall. [Be careful up there idiot] Lopez warned.

"Oh, no need to worry about me, LoLo!" Donut saluted. "I know how to climb any trunk, safely and efficiently!" He stated enthusiastically. Lopez face palmed and Donut began climbing further up the tree. Soon, Donut got to the top. He was now resting on some wood planks placed up there by Caboose's uncle. It was right next to the treehouse. "Come on, LoLo! Throw up my backpack!" Donut instructed.

[Si] Lopez threw the bag up the tree skillfully. Donut put his hand out and caught it just in time.

"Good job Lopez!" He winked. "I don't even think I could toss like that!"

[Whatever, idiot] Lopez tried to hide his blush as he walked up and began climbing the tree like Donut did just before. When he got to the top, he saw Donuts grin widen as he knocked on the treehouse's door. When no-one replied, Lopez raised an eye-brow at the blonde. [Are you sure the blue idiot is here?] Donut nodded and knocked again. Still nothing.

"Huh. That's weird" Donut pouted. "I swear he said he'd be he-AURRGGHH!" Before the blonde could even think, he was tackled to the ground by Caboose. The wood planks shuddered under the weight, causing Lopez to worry slightly. He furrowed his brows at Caboose, who was hugging Donut tightly. "Hey Caboose! Glad to see you too!" Donut laughed. "Um, do you mind getting off me though?" He asked weakly.

"Yes. Sorry, pastry man!" Caboose said, quickly standing up. Donut did the same. "It's just that... I am so excited to get Gruff and Simon together!!!" He jumped with joy. Again, the planks made a noise from the pressure causing Lopez to lift Donut off of them with caution. Donut blew him at kiss as he did so, but Lopez tried to pay no mind to it. "How about you!?"

"Oh!" Donut smiled, now sitting up on Lopez's shoulder. "We're ecstatic! Lopez was so happy last night, he couldn't even get to sleep!" The blonde informed. Lopez shook his head at the accusation. "Isn't that right LoLo?" Donut questioned.

[No] Lopez answered truthfully. [I think that better describes you more then me, Donut]

"OH MY GOD!" Caboose screamed excitedly. "Are you French?" He pointed at Lopez.

[Actually, I'm Spanish] Lopez corrected.

"Ooh, then can you take me to see the Eiffel Tower!?" Caboose asked, beaming.

Lopez glared at him. [No. I'm Spanish]

Seeing that Lopez was getting frustrated, Donut got off of the mans shoulder slowly and began walking towards the treehouse door. "Okay, enough of this" He said, smirking. "We need to get started right away! Caboose, where's that cousin of yours?" He tilted his head to the side.

Caboose clapped his hands together and grabbed Donut's hand before rushing inside his treehouse. Lopez followed angrily. As soon as he made It inside, Lopez went over to the two and forcefully disconnected their hands. Donut rolled his eyes whilst Caboose just looked confused at him. "Come on LoLo, why are you being so jelly today, huh?" The blonde crossed his arms, moving his highlight away from his eyes to get a better look at his frustrated boyfriend. Lopez just avoided eye-contact with him. Donut huffed and turned away. Caboose merely blinked at the two.

"So, is this that friend of yours Cabby?" Someone spoke up from the back of the treehouse.

Donut and Lopez's eyes widened as they looked over and saw Cabooses cousin. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which contrasted with Cabooses brown hair perfectly. She wore a shirt that had words on it reading; 'I came from the moon' in big bold writing. Judging by the way it compared to her jeans, Lopez presumed it was a pyjama shirt and not meant to be worn at day time.

"Um... yes! Yes, I am" Donut replied to her question, resting a hand against his heart with pride. "And your name is?" He leaned in, intrigued.

"Mackenzie, hun" She bowed. "And I hear you need two lovebirds to hook up. That right?"

Donut nodded. "Why, of course! They've been pining for each other for SO long and I can't take it anymore!" She took the information in, smiling. "And y'know, I made a promise. I can't break it! That would just make me a terrible friend by organising something like that. That's why I need someone else to organise it" He informed.

[...Which he's organising] Lopez couldn't help but add.

"Ah, I see" Mackenzie nodded. "Well, I'll help ya! No problem at all. I got most of my friends together and trust me, if i can get Leo and Cross together, I can get ANYONE together" She said matter-of-factly. "Just before we start though, quick thing. I need to _needle_ ' know something!" She stated.

[Needle' know?] Lopez squinted at her. [What the fuck does that even mean?]

"And what is that, Mackenzie?" Donut asked smiling, ignoring Lopez all together.

"Have they EVER shown any romantic interest with each other? Like, any tender moments?" She stated. Donut could barely contain himself causing Lopez to take a step back. He even brought Caboose back with him. After all, no-one deserved this. He'd save Mackenzie too but eh, she brought this onto herself.

"Where do I even begin!?" Donut put his hands into the air, exasperated. "What about when there was that storm? Or when Simmons got sick? Or when Grif gave him his first Oreo? What about when they baked those cupcakes together!? Or... when they went to the zoo? Or the amusement park? How about that time they got lost on that school camping trip? Or even when-"

That was about the time Lopez tuned out.

\---

Grif rolled over on his bed tiredly. He checked his phone messages. He had a message from Simmons. He clicked it.

Simmons: So, turns out Wash and Tucker are friends with benefits...

Grif was taken aback by that. He always knew Wash and Tucker would get together, but as friends with benefits? Sounded weird. They gave the whole 'boyfriends' vibe too. Grif wished people weren't so blind with love. Heh... he couldn't help but give a bitter smile. This was coming from him? The king of idiotic love? Yeah right. Sighing, Grif sent a message back.

Grif: Really, how'd you know?

Simmons: I went over there and found out.

Grif: why'd you go over there?

Simmons stayed silent for a while. Grif knew that meant only one thing.

Grif: It was your dad, wasn't it?

Simmons: ...yeah.

Simmons: but it isn't his fault!

Grif: sure it isn't.

As much as Grif didn't want to discuss this with Simmons, he never bought the idea that Simmons father didn't know what he was doing. He was using Simmons as stress relief by taking his anger out on him. Beating him up, leaving bruises and blood. It was wrong. Simmons always viewed him in the best possible light though. But, Grif knew the truth. There was a reason Simmons followed Sarge around like a lost puppy seeking attention and not his own father.

Simmons: besides he wasn't the only reason I went over there!

Simmons: I went over to tell Wash something as well!

Grif: and what was that?

Pure silence. Grif knew that meant Simmons was thinking. It meant he was either going to be lying, or he didn't want to tell Grif what they were talking about. Yet, why would that be?

Simmons: homework.

Grif: sure. Mhmm. Yup.

Simmons: oh, shut up!

Simmons: I'm going to go clean my room.

Simmons: bye.

Grif: whatever, man.

Grif shut off his phone and put it in his pocket. To be honest, he did almost feel bad for bringing up Simmons dad like that. Almost. He had the strong urge Simmons was hiding something from him and dammit, he was going to find out. However, for the moment he was tired. He took one of the muffins his mother had prepared for him off his bedside table and ate it quickly, before he stayed still for a couple moments, eyes closed. After a while, he found himself relaxing.

Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4; Preperations

"I can't believe that Simmons knows now..." Wash stated tiredly. He looked over at Tucker, who was still laying on the bed. He appeared to be staring up at the ceiling but was still listening to what Wash was saying. Honestly, Wash appreciated that. "Do you think he'll tell anyone?" Wash asked, the question just now popping into his head.

Tucker sat up and put on his shirt. A Halo themed one with one of the characters on it. "Don't know dude" He shrugged. "I mean, he'll definitely tell Grif... but I doubt he'll tell anyone else. Especially Donut. He respects us enough not to subject us too... well, him" That seemed to relax Wash a little. Sure, Grif knowing would involve teasing, but Donut knowing? Where does one begin with that? Oh, right. It's not a good thing. Noticing Wash was getting worried, Tucker rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey. It's fine, dude. You don't need to worry" He comforted. "I'm sure everything will be okay"

Wash grinned in return. "Thanks, Tucker"

"No problem. Now, c'mon. It's breakfast time and I'm hungry" Tucker groaned as he got up from the bed. "What do you want?" He questioned, looking over at Wash.

"Oh. I don't mind" Wash urged. "You pick"

Tucker thought for a few seconds. "Bacon and eggs?"

"Sure" Wash nodded. "Sounds... good" There was hesitation in his voice.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "What's with that tone?" He questioned.

"N-nothing!" Wash assured. "Bacon and eggs sounds... great. I can tolerate that"

"Tolerate?" Tucker smirked.

Wash flinched. "No-I, uh... meant enjoy. Yeah... enjoy" He smiled nervously.

Tucker laughed. "Dude, what do you actually want?" He said, giving that infectious smile of his. Wash couldn't help but smile back. Tuckers eyes were a nice chocolate brown, and his hair was a slick black. He had Wash wrapped around his finger. Wash couldn't help but get lost in his... wait, had he been staring at him? Tuckers eyes darted left and right cautiously. "...Dude?"

"W-what!? Oh, um... pancakes would be cool. Thanks" Wash stuttered out, basically squeaking out every word.

Tucker chuckled lightly. "Jeez, you're starting to sound like Simmons" He quipped.

"Y-yeah, right..." Wash gave a content smile. After that, Tucker walked out of the room to go and make the pancakes. Wash watched him leave. When they started this... thing (To be honest, what would you even call it?) Wash didn't expect Tucker to behave the way he did. He never gloated around about it or told anyone. He listened to Wash's requests and agreed. He didn't even accept the rules hesitantly. He understood Wash's boundaries and respected them. Wash felt bad for believing Tucker would do something else. He really did. Mainly because he knew Tucker had no bad assumptions about Wash and his behaviour. He had faith in him, and no doubts.

Sometimes, Wash wanted a little more though. What they had now... was okay. It just, didn't satisfy Wash enough. He wanted to be closer. Together. Not just being friends with benefits. However, he knew Tucker didn't want that. Why tell him? It would just disrupt the system.

He had to keep quiet.

\---

[Did we really have to come out here in the middle of the night just to talk about Matchmaking?] Lopez asked, as he parked on the side of the road. His boyfriend Donut sat in the passengers seat, checking himself out in the car's mirror. [After all, you get bitchy when you stay up too late, you know that... and on a school night nonetheless ] The Spanish teen couldn't help but state matter-of-factly.

Donut rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon Lopez, I'll be fine" He urged, muttering something under his breath afterwards which Lopez couldn't help but be thankful that he couldn't hear it. Luckily, his boyfriend didn't stay in a sour mood for long. He instantly smiled brightly, noting Lopez's frustration and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, cheer up LoLo! It'll be ALL worth it in the end. Don't you just hate watching Dex and Rich pine for each other all the time?" He questioned.

Lopez smiled weakly. [I suppose it would be satisfying to see those idiots comprehend their feelings] He admitted.

"See?" Donut gave him a playful punch. "Now you're getting in the spirit of things!"

[Hey, wait...] Lopez turned to face Donut, raising a tentative eyebrow. [Dex and Rich? I thought they hated those nicknames]

"Well, yeah" Donut frowned. "But they are not here right now, Lopez. Besides, they're too good to be just tossed aside. Simmons and Grif are fine nicknames... but it's just their last names LoLo! Nothing too bold. Nothing exciting! Dex and Rich are really cute, y'know? I HAVE to use them!" He smirked, booping the Spanish teens nose. Lopez turned away sharply, trying to hide a blush. "Now, let's hurry up. Mackenzie said this is the only time she's available to talk. If we spend the whole night talking, we'll miss our chance!" Donut reminded.

Lopez sighed, nodding as he opened the car door and exited the vehicle. Donut soon doing the same. They walked over to the house they had been directed to. It was a two story house, painted a nice blue. There were balloons coating the mailbox and streamers covering the house. There were also red cups scattered on the lawn alongside a loud music-like sound coming from the house. [Hold on] Lopez grabbed Donut by the collar as the blonde was about to knock on the door. [Are we sure this is it?]

"Well, duh Lopez" Donut said happily, waving around a piece of paper stating the home address Mackenzie had given them. "Now, hurry up. I'm so excited I could just burst!" The teen basically sung with joy. He knocked on the door enthusiastically. It opened quickly, revealing a freckled teen about Donuts age. He had orange-brown hair and was wearing a dark blue tank top.

"Hello?" He gave a slight wave to the two of them. "Um, who are you?"

[Wrong house] Lopez said flatly.

"Oh hush Lo" Donut waved a dismissive hand at him. "Does one Mackenzie J. Caboose live here?" The blonde asked, examining that of the house he could from behind the freckled teen standing there.

"Mackenzie?" He tilted his head to the side, rubbing his eyes. "Why do you wanna know?" He squinted at the two carefully.

"She wanted to see us!" Donut announced. "We are going to try and get our buddies to hook up and she said she could help! After all, they are perfect soulmates and I promised not to tell a soul about it... which I did. But! Only so I could help them. See what I mean?" He leaned forward, eager to get in after explaining.

"Sounds like her" The guy shrugged. "Well, if she helped Yale and Leo then there is no doubt she can't help your friends. Trust me. So, uh, what are your names?" He asked.

"Franklin Delano Donut" The blonde grinned, offering his hand to the boy. Lopez tried not to look like he cared.

The boy shook it energetically. "My name is Jakes Kansas!"

[Nice to meet you Jakes] Lopez said, staring coldly at the way Donut smiled at him.

Of which, Jakes was completely oblivious. "Well, anyways, I'll go get her! She should be upstairs" He saw the two of them eyeing the party decorations around the house and decided to inform them why. "Oh! Me and my bro-bro are throwing a party after we found out who our other brother is. I mean, we knew our father had daughters with some other mum, but a son!? Unlike those shitty chicks, maybe this guy will actually want to be a friend of ours!" He then quickly covered his mouth and gave a sheepish smile. "Um, excuse my language" He paused, face reddened slightly. "And I mean, he lives all the way in Blood Gulch street, but y'know, I don't mind travelling a few extra miles if you know what I mean!" He stated overjoyed. Donut shared a questioning look with Lopez. They knew everyone on that street. Grif, Simmons, Washington etc... could it be someone they knew?

The trio walked inside and began walking up the stairs. "So, are you a friend of Mackenzie's?" Donut asked, striking up a friendly conversation as best he could.

"Definitely" Jakes answered gleefully. "We used to go to the same school"

"And that brother of yours?" Donut stared at him.

"Isaac? Oh, he's over there" The group stopped on a certain stair as Jakes stayed in place and pointed from the stairs. It was a couch in the lounge room where a figure was sitting. "Bro, say hi to these guys! They're doing some Matchmaking stuff with Mackenzie!"

The guy on the couch gave them a quick glance before turning back away. "Whatever"

Jakes pouted and they continued their walk up the stairs. After they got to the top, Jakes directed them to Mackenzie's room. "Here she is" He smiled. "Hope you guys can get those two people to hook up" And with that, he skipped off. No doubt to join his brother on the couch.

Donut and Lopez hesitated before opening the door. "Hey LoLo"

[Yes Donut?]

"Do you think that 'brother' could be someone we know?"

[Most definitely]

"Do you know who?"

The Spanish teen paused. [Unfortunately, no]

They stood on awkward silence before the door slammed open and Mackenzie greeted them with open arms. "Hello Huns, ready to do some Matchmaking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for anyone wondering, yes. All biological standings with other characters (brothers, mothers etc) are canon to what are the odds as well. In fact this will feature a lot of WATO characters. Its kind of like a WATO modern AU actually... XD Anyways, hope you like this chapter and have a great day!
> 
> P.S. Hmm, Jakes? Where have we heard that names before?


	5. Chapter 5; Off To School

Simmons walked down the sidewalk. School was just a couple of blocks away. He'd make it in time. He stopped when he got to Donut's house. He knocked on the door. He was met with silence. Simmons raised an eyebrow and pressed his ear against the door for any noises. Nothing. "Donut? It's school time? Are you coming, Don-huh?" Simmons stepped back when the door opened, revealing Lopez. "Lopez?" Simmons tilted his head to the side. "But... where's Donut?"

Lopez groaned and turned around. Donut was on his back, arms wrapped tightly around Lopez's shoulders. Lopez himself held Donuts legs. They were in the position of a piggy-back. However, something peculiar was that Donut was sleeping. The blonde was even mumbling stuff in his sleep. "Mmmmmm, yes Lolo... but, what 'bout S-Simmons hmm?" He murmered.

Simmons, ignoring whatever kind of dream Donut appeared to be having, stared at the two. He looked confused. "He's asleep?"

[Yes] Lopez nodded. [The idiot hardly got any sleep last night. He's rather tired. I decided to give him some extra moments of sleep. It may help just a little] The spanish teen explained.

"Ah" Simmons pretended to understand. "Well, are we still going to walk to school together?"

Lopez shrugged. [Whatever, moron] He began walking alongside Simmons to school. [But what about Grif?]

Simmons flinched. "Dex has a cold..." He told, cheeks reddening.

Lopez seemed skeptical. [Since when?]

"F-for a while now, Lopez" Simmons said, cheeks reddening. "Let's just skip his house this time. It will be faster, anyway..." He urged. Lopez eyed him curiously. "Don't give me that look" Simmons pleaded weakly. "It makes me nervous" He shook.

[It's meant to] Lopez said flatly before continuing to move.

It was dead silence after that.

\---

"CHURCH!?" Caboose knocked loudly on Church's door. "CHUUUUUURRRCCHH!?!" The blonde yelled again.

Suddenly, the door opened speedily. Church walked out of the entrance with a strong glare. "Caboose!" He clenched his fists. "What have I told you about screaming! The neighbours have already fucking complained. Just knock. Thats all you have to do, for fucks sake" Church ranted. "I swear to god, Caboose. If you do that one more time, i'm gonna-"

"Gonna what, hun?" Mackenzie intervened, revealing her position from behind Caboose.

"Mackenzie!" Church stammered. "Y-you're walking with us today, too?" He faked a smile.

Mackenzie saluted. "Yep. I figured Cabby needed the extra company. Besides, Mike and Daniel are my usual walking buddies but they're sick as salt. Though, me walk'n with ya doesn't change much and i was sure ya'll wouldn't mind" She furrowed her brows at Church. "Right Lenny?"

Church nodded swiftly. "Of course! It's... okay. Fucking-amazing to have you here! Yeah" He lied. "Real fucking joy that you chose to came" He said deadpanned.

Mackenzie laughed. "Oh, hun. I know ya don't mean that! We're friends. I was just a little upset that you threatened Cous. You know i can get a little protective of him sometimes!" She stated.

"You threw a chair at Tex after she called him dumb" Church replied blankly.

"And did she say it again?" Mackenzie crossed her arms. Church shook his head. "Exactly!"

Church groaned and grabbed his backpack from beside the door. He put it on his back. "C'mon Mackenzie. C'mon Caboose" He ordered, walking along. Mackenzie nodded and followed.

"Yay! Let's go!" Caboose cheered from behind.

\---

Tucker woke up tiredly to the sound of his alarm clock.

He was slowly starting to regret making his alar.m play 'Never Gonna Give You Up' every morning. With a yawn, Tucker sat up and hit his alarm clock. The noise stopped and he checked his phone. He had three messages from Wash and two from Church. He spent a few seconds considering which one to check first, but inevitably went with Wash's. He read the messages.

Wash: Tucker, where are you?

Wash: Are you still asleep?

Wash: Seriously, i'm getting worried...

Tucker was confused at first. What was Wash talking about? Had they organised something for today? He didn't remember. Besides, Wash said he was onky comfortable with once, maybe twice, a week. No more. This wasn't apart of his character. With a dumbfounded stare, Tucker clicked onto Church's messages.

Church: TUCKER, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!

Church: YOU'RE MY SCIENCE PARTNER AND THE PROJECTS ON YOUR FUCKING IPAD! HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET HERE!!! JUST BECAUSE ITS THE LAST TERM OF HIGH SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SAY 'FUCK IT' WHENEVER YOU LIKE!

Tucker froze and checked his alarm clock. It was ten in the morning. Ten. School starts at eight forty. When the realisation hit him, Tucker dropped his phone. "Shit"

That was the point he started running.

 


End file.
